swans_big_brother_long_termsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 is the 3rd season of Swan's Big Brother Long Terms, it features a 16 member cast with 2 veterans. Stephan won in a 7-0 vote with Axe as runner-up Tyler was named as Host's Favourite Player. Twists and Changes * Vet Vote: 2 vets would be voted back in by America, those vets were Eswancookies & TylerNovomi. * No Huge Twists: No Huge twists would be put in this season. Pre-Jury Weekly Logs Week One During the premiere 14 new houseguests moved in for the chance to win 500 robux, a few seconds after entering Spiiiky chose to leave for a reason which is still unknown, During the HOH comp Lyrical was the last houseguest to fall making him the first Head of Household! He nominated Axe & Jake for eviction, at the Power of Veto Panda won and saved Axe from eviction, soon Lyrical nominated Purple as the replacement, with a vote of 6-2 Jake was the first houseguest to be evicted. Week Two Following the eviction 2 vets were voted back in by America, Cookies and Tyler, they would be immune for the whole week. During the HOH comp Panda won and nominated Wind & Lyrical for eviction. at the Power of Veto comp Purple won and saved Wind from eviction. Putting up Pyro as the rep, Lyric was then evicted 5-4 in a very close vote. Week Three At the HOH comp Sun won and nominated Eswan & Miko for eviction, at the POV it was do or die for Wind where she then won the POV, at the POV ceremony Wind saved eswan and Sun nominated Tyler as the rep. At the eviction in another close vote Miko was sent out the door by a 5-4 vote. Week Four At the HOH comp Ella won her first comp of the season and nominated Pyro & Cookies, Cookies suprisingly won the POV and saved herself with it. Wind was then the rep and was soon evicted 5-3. Post-Jury Weekly Logs Week Five Round 1 Before the HOH Comp Pyro was called to the DR and was expelled due to in activity. At the HOH Stephan won and nominated Ella & Pachi for eviction, at the POV WydSun won and saved Ella from the block. Panda was named as the replacement at the eviction with a 4-2 vote Pachi was evicted and became part of the Jury. Round 2 At the Double Eviction HOH Axe won his very first comp of the season, he nominated Stephan & Ella, at the POV Stephan won and pulled herself off Axe re nominated Cookie for eviction, at the eviction with a 3-2 vote Ella was evicted. Week Six At the HOH comp Stephan & Tyler won Co-HOH, at the nomination ceremony Mr & Sun went on the block, during the POV Panda pulled out another POV win and saved MrAxe with his power, Purple went up in his place, with a 3-1 vote WydSun was evicted. Week Seven Before the HOH comp it was said Ella was ejected from Jury... At the HOH Comp Purple won and nominated Tyler & Axe, at the POV Stephan won again and saved Tyler with the veto, Purple re nominated Cookies, at the eviction Cookies was evicted when Purple Casted her tie breaker vote to evict her. Week Eight At the HOH Comp Stephan won and nominated Purple & Axe. At the Power of Veto comp Purple won and saved herself, Stephan re nominated Nerdy, at the eviction in a close 2-1 vote Nerdy was sent to the Jury Leaving the Final 5 in the House. Week Nine Instant Eviction Tyler won Head of Household, after hearing a buzzer it was said to be an instant eviction where no POV would play out, Tyler nominated Axe & Panda. At the eviction Panda was unlucky and was evicted 2-0. Week Ten At the HOH Comp Stephan won and gained a spot in the FINAL 3! At the nomination ceremony Purple & Axe went up on the block again, during the POV comp Purple won and saved herself, Forcing Stephan to put up Tyler. at the Eviction Purple Casted her sole vote to evict Tyler. Week Eleven At the Final HOH Part 1 everyone did awful except for Axe, Axe soon won the Final HOH Part 1m at Part 2 Stephan got more points than Purple. At the Final HOH Stephan won and evicted Purple with her sole vote to evict bringing Axe to the Final 2 With Her. Finale The Jury Category:BB3